Desesperación
by Ginny-Ariadna
Summary: Tres muchachas son las unicas que pueden salvar el mundo lo conseguiran? Al mismo tiempo,su historia se entrelaza con una de amor,y con otra,una de una familia recient llegada a la ciudad.


**Parte 1.Desesperación**

**Capitulo 1:La llegada de una nueva era.**

-Eliza,princesa!¡Es hora de despertar!-

-¡Mama,ya estoy despierta!-

-Pues sal ya de la cama-

-Pero,es que quiero seguir tumbada,sin mantas,hace frío-

-¡Elizabeth Julieta Capuleto,levántate inmediatamente!-

-¡Ya va papa!-

Eliza se levanta rápidamente de la cama,se cambio de ropa,y se dirigió al comedor,donde su hermano mayor James Romeo Capuleto ya estaba.

Mientras,en la habitación de Eliza,sus padres mantenían una conversación.

-¿¡Como!?Pero,no puedo permitir eso!-

-James,ya es mayor,para salir del pueblo de Elbe,yo solo quiero que me acompañe hasta la capital-

-Solo,solo tiene 12 años...-

-Antonio tenia 10,en época de rebelión,y bien que no le paso nada-

-¡El,estaba mejor preparado,ademas,acompañaba a Julieta!-

-Veo,que ya no te duele pronunciar su nombre...-

-¡Ya han pasado 15 años,desde la muerte de Romeo,ademas,si no hubiera dejado que Romeo marchara con Julieta,nunca habría podido estar contigo,mi amor...-

-Hermi,cariño,volvamos al tema general,¡James,se viene conmigo!-

-Vale...,pero hoz quiero a los de vuelta al pueblo en 3 semanas-

-Si,solo es una conferencia de nobles,puede,que dentro de 2 semanas,ya estemos de vuelta-

-Al principio,echaba de menos la vida de noble en la capital de Neo Verona,pero,ahora,me sentiría incapaz de volver a esa vida-

-Yo,Teobaldo,te prometí que aquí,tendrías buena vida,y no estaba equivocado-

-Oh,mi amor,dudo que tu,te equivoques alguna vez...-

-¡Mama!¡James me tiro la leche encima!-

Hermione bajá las escaleras a toda prisa,limpia la mesa,y manda a Eliza lavarse,para limpiar su pelo lleno de leche y trozos de galleta.

-James,haz las maletas,te vas con papa a Neo Verona-

**-¡VIVA!¡VIVA!¡VIVA!-**

Se sube a la mesa y empieza a bailar,tira todas las cosas al suelo,y con la llegada de Teobaldo,que en vez de castigarlo,le sube a sus espaldas,y la Eliza,con todo el pelo mojado,aquello se convierte en una pequeña plaza en días de feria.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente,James y su padre,partieron en un pegaso,hacia la capital.

Al llegar,fueron recibidos por el nieto del alcalde Teraso.

Kate,su hermana,de solo 4 años,iba cogido de su mano,llevaba el pelo atado con lazos de diferentes colores.

Al llegar al palacio de Neo Verona,y ver el trono,donde,se había sentado durante tiempo su padre,hi ahora ocupaba Francisco,aun después de tantos años,fue como si le clavaran un puñado.

La reunión,empezó por puntos sin importancia,hasta,que llego la noticia fulminante...

-En el ultimo de mis viajes por Neo Verona, una estraña enfermedad,me quedan solo,unas 5 semanas de vida,y me gustaría que,en la reunión de hoy,se eligiera quien será mi sucesor. Dijo Francisco

Se aclaro la garganta,y siguió:

-A mi me gustaría proponer,a lord Teobaldo Capuleto,ya que pos sus venas,corre la sangre de los Capuleto.

Se hace un silencio total en la sala.

El juez:

-Los que estén de acuerdo,que se levanten. Los que no,que permanezcan sentados.

La mayor parte de la sala,se levanto,y solo Teobaldo,y unos cuantos nobles mas,permanecieron sentados.

* * *

Cuando,aquella tarde,visitando a Escalus,Teobaldo le contó aquello a su hijo James,el permaneció con cara de sorprendido durante mas de media hora.

La semana paso rápido para padre e hijo,pero,tenían miedo,ya que al volver,tendrían que enfrentar a Hermione,y pedirle que volviera a la ciudad.

La segunda semana,en cambio,paso mas lentamente,ya que les habían informado,que luego,tenían poco mas de 3 días,para trasladar su familia y sus pertenencias a la ciudad,ya que,al quinto día de la siguiente semana,se anunciaría oficialmente,que el,ocuparía el puesto de Gran Duque,después de la muerte de Francisco.

Al finalizar la segunda semana,y volver a Elbe,padre e hijo,sabían que no tardarían en pisar de nuevo,las calles de la capital.

Hermione,no se enfado,ni reacciono como habían esperado,y,es que claro,ser la mujer del Gran Duque,es un oportunidad,que solo se te presenta,como máximo,dos veces en la vida(nótese,en esta frase,la manera como están expuestas las cosas en el anime).

Pero,entonces,ocurrio,lo que Hermione,había previsto que ocurriria,Eliza se puso a llorar y a patelear sin parar,gritando que ese era su lugar,y que si se la llevaban,seria a rastras.

Eso,trajo muchos problemas,pero,después de negociar con ella,que irían allí,cada vez que se lo pudieran permitir,marcharon,padre e hijo en un pegaso,y madre e hija con un carruaje,con sus pertenencias.

* * *

Francisco recibió el mismo,a la familia Capuleto,y les llevo al palacio,para que tomaran algo,y charlaran todos juntos.

Eliza,James,Teraso,Kate,Lineo y Yutena jugaron juntos,mientras Hermione y Teobaldo,charlaban con Francisco.

Teraso,de ya 14 años,y por lo tanto,el mayor del grupo,condujo a los niños hacia Escalus,y les contó la historia,de lo ocurrido hacia 15 años,que ellos,tan bien conocían,ya que la habían oído millones de veces.

Pero,era diferente,oírla bajo el gran árbol.

* * *

-Yo Elizabeth Julieta Capuleto,prometo guardar para mi,y solo para mi,los secretos que el gran Escalus me cuente,para,que de esta manera,no suceda nada grave-

-Yo,Yutena Frida Namaneto,prometo guardar para mi,y solo para mi,los secretos que el gran Escalus me cuente,para,que de esta manera,no suceda nada grave-

-Yo,Annelise Sam Risetto,prometo guardar para mi,y solo para mi,los secretos que el gran Escalus me cuente,para,que de esta manera,no suceda nada grave-

Las tres chicas,de 15 años,aproximadamente,se cogieron de las manos,y la de la punta mas cercana a Escalus,lo toco.

En un principio,no ocurrio nada,y Eliza pensó,que su hermano le había mentido,pero,de repente se oyó un gran estrépito,y para sorpresa de las tres chicas,dos fantasmas,aparecieron en la pequeña caseta blanca.

_-Acercaros,oh,nobles,que solicitáis el consejo de Escalus,que es lo que deseáis-_

_-Saltate el protocolo,son ellas,lo se-_

_-Entonces...a ti,Elizabeth,te entrego la espada de los Capuleto-_

_-A ti,Annelise,te entrego la espada de los montesco,ya,que eres pariente lejana de ellos-_

_-Y a ti,Yutena,te entregamos,el traje que volverá a traer la salvación a Neo Verona en estos tiempos malos que se acercan,el del Torbellino Rojo-_

Los dos fantasmas,se desvanecen,pero,los objetos regalados a las tres muchachas,no.

Esos objetos,fueron escondidos en una caja fuerte,en la habitación de Eliza,hasta que llego el momento para utilizarlos.

* * *

Aquella mañana,se despertó con un gran bostezo,y busco a su hermana,para empezar a chincharla,o contarle otra trola gigante,que de seguro,ella creería

La busco por toda su cámara,en el gran comedor,en la sala de estar,en el despacho de su padre...

La busco por todos los lugares,donde ella podía estar...

Pero,como no la encontró,recurrió a preguntarle donde se hallaba,a Su,su¿dama de honor?

-Susana,¿sabes donde se encuentra la señorita Elizabeth?-

-Salió muy de mañana,acompañada por las señoritas Annelise y Yutena,dijo algo de hablar con el gran árbol-

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!¡de manera que se trago esa tontería!-

-Señorito James,sabe usted muy bien,que no esta bien que le gaste bromas a la señorita Elizabeth-

-Se que no esta bien,pero,aparte de eso,¿acaso hay algo mas de divertido que hacer en este lugar?-

-Sin animos de ofenderle,ni tampoco intento darle ninguna orden,pero,¿no debería cuidar mas de su pegaso,señorito James?-

-Quizás tengas razón Su,hasta otra y gracias-

Se aleja corriendo,y ya a unos 15 metros lejos de la chica,grita:

**-¡Y llámame James,el "Señorito" sobra!-**

* * *

Aquella tarde,fue una tarde muy tormentosa,y,Tamme,Julio,Nadia y Alexander,corrieron a refugiarse,bajo un túnel,donde la lluvia,no pudiera alcanzarles.

Las chicas,que habían echo un picnic,bajo la sombra del árbol,ahora usaban la blanca caseta,y las grandes ramas del frondoso árbol,para no mojarse.

Mientras,James seguía volando en su blanco pegaso,sin importarle la lluvia,ni nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza,y ese era:

"_que guapa que es Su"_

* * *

-¿Como deben estar Eliza y James?No volvieron de su salida...-

-Si,Su,yo también estoy preocupada,hay una gran tormenta...¡un momento!¿llamaste al señorito por su nombre de pila?-

-El me lo pidió-Dijo Su,antes de ponerse toda roja-pero ese no es el tema-

-No,no es el tema principal,pero en este hay mas salsa-esboza una sonrisa-el señorito,solo permite que le llamen por su nombre de pila,los nobles y sus amigos,es la primera vez,que le permite eso a uno de nosotros-

-¿Si?-se pone mas roja aun-¡Pero bueno!¡Ese no es el tema,el tema es que el señorito y Eliza,no regresaron de su salida,y esta cayendo una señora tormenta!-

-Si,si,tu cambia de tema...-esboza una sonrisa aun mas grande y pregunta:-¿tienes idea de cuando se te va declarar?-

-¡Teresa,ya no hablo mas contigo!-

-Va,va Su,no te enfades,que era solo una broma...-

-Si,lo se,pero,es que este tema me pone nerviosa-

-Cuenta hasta diez,haber si así te relajas...-

-1...-

-Pero,yo sigo creyendo que tienes posibilidades con el-

**-2...-**

-No me gusta ese tono de voz...-

**-Y 3...¡Ya puedes estar corriendo si no quieres que te de un buen palizon!-**

-Su,admítelo,te gusta...-

-Si,lo admito,pero¿y que?...-se pone triste-Es imposible que yo le guste algún día a el-

-¡Vamos!¡Habré ya los ojos!¡El esta coladito por TI-

-Si,si,lo que tu digas-suspira-vamos,que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-

* * *

Luna y Estrella,las dos gatas de Nadia,jugaban con los niños,mientras Tamme y Julio,se preguntaban que podían hacer. Eran de los mas pobres de los pobres,recién llegados a la ciudad desde muy legos,sin ni siquiera un mísero céntimo,sin casa,ni casi comida,pronto se verían con la necesidad de robar para alimentarse.

Pero,cabia otra posibilidad...y,es que por mucho orgullo que tuvieran,no había nada de malo,en pedir cobijo en el refugio para gente sin casa,mientras conseguían una.

En esa Neo Verona,todo el mundo tenia un hogar,bastaba solo con pedirlo,y se encontraba un lugar para ti. Pero,mientras duraban los tramites,uno debería ir a refugiarse con los demás sin casa...

* * *

James,siguió volando hasta bien entrada la noche,sin sentir,ni hambre ni frío,solo aquel descontrolado sentimiento,que le llenaba todo el cuerpo,de la cabeza a los pies,con mas fuerza en el pecho,justo donde esta situado el corazón...

-¡No,y rotundamente no,no nos movemos de aquí hasta que esta horrible tormenta haya apaciguado!-

-¡Pero,señoritas!Yo vine aquí expresamente a buscarlas,no pueden volver solo,la señora Hermione se enfadara mucho conmigo-

-Yutena,Annelise,¡vamos!-

-Si,si,ya va...-

Se ponen las capuchas y salen,escondiendo debajo la capa,los regalos echos por Escalus.

El muchacho,había llevado 2 pegaso,uno en el que iba montado,y un segundo,que le había seguido al vuelo.

Yutena y el muchacho,subieron a un pegaso,y Annelise y Eliza,al otro.

* * *

Después de la tormenta,toda la familia salió del túnel,y se encamino hacia el refugio para los sin techo.

No sabían cuando tiempo tenían que estar en ese lugar,solo que era un lugar acogedor,como un hogar comunitario,era bastante grande,hi si había gente,que no cabia,era llevada al gran teatro,abandonado después del incendio,pero aun en buen estado.

Allí montaban unas improvisadas habitaciones,donde dormía la gente.

Alexander y Nadia,no entendieron,ya desde el principio,porque tenían que vivir en una gran casa,compartida con otra gente.

Sus padres,por mas que intentaban explicárselo,no conseguían nada mejor que unas miradas de sorpresa por parte de la niña,y unas de intranquilidad,por parte del niño,que era un poco mayor.

* * *

-Elizabeth,cariño,estaba muy preocupada por ti,estabas sola a la intemperie de esta gran tormenta-dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hija-Pero,por otra parte,sigo preocupada,por tu hermano James,ya que salió muy de mañana,sin comida ni abrigo,solo con su pegaso,y no regreso en todo el día-

-¡QUE!-dijo Eliza muy sorprendida,por lo que acababa de decir su madre,aunque abecés era un pesado,y le gastaba siempre bromas,su hermano era muy responsable,y nunca hacia enfadar ni preocupaba a sus padres...

Cuando el llego,empapado a media noche,su madre lo abrazo,pero tras soltarlo le regaño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente,Eliza se despertó muy tarde,eran casi las 12 del mediodía.

El día interior había sentido demasiadas emociones.

Primero,la aparición de los fantasmas de Romeo y Julieta,luego,los objetos que ellos les habían entregado,y por ultimo,la conversación que oyó a Teresa y Susana:

-Su,¿te vas a declarar a James?

-Hay,ya,deja ese tema por un rato-

-¿Por?-

-Porque no me gusta hablar de ello,ademas,que haga lo que haga,a ti no te incumbe-

-¿A no?¿Por?-

-Va,calla,calla que si no...-

-¿Que si no que?-

-Teresa,ya va siendo hora que te vayas a la cama-

-No tengo sueño...-

-Soy tu hermana mayor y te ordeno que...-

A partir de aquel momento,no oyó nada mas...

¿A Su le gustaba James?

¿Teresa y Su eran hermanas?

Su,era su mejor amiga,a ella,siempre le contaba todo,y ella a Eliza...o eso era lo que creía antes de escuchar esa conversación...

Se fue a su cuarto,y,cuando Su entro aquella noche,como cada día,para ver como se encontraba la muchacha,ella le miró con una mirada de despreció,antes de sacarle la lengua y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Ella,nunca le había escondido nada,e incluso se le hacia difícil esconderle lo que aquella mañana había ocurrido.

Y pensar,que ella le escondía todo aquello...

Su volvió a entrar en la habitación,y la miró con cara de sorpresa,antes de preguntar porque.

-¿Eliza,porque cerraste la puerta de esa manera?-

-No te lo diré-

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A mi?-

-Si claro,a quien si no-

-Pues no,pero,sabes,me pregunto si tu puedes pensar con claridad,como el amor,te hace sentir tan rara...-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Puede que Teresa pueda responder a tu pregunta,o mejor dicho,tu hermana...-

-Yo...yo...-

-Creí que confiabas en mi-

-Y lo hago...-

-Entonces...¿Porque no me contaste nada de eso?-

-Teresa,no es de verdad mi hermana,sus padres murieron enfermados hace 7 años,y ella entro a formar parte de mi familia,pero,no creí necesario que lo supieras...-

-Bien,pero...¿Que pasa con lo de que te gusta mi hermano?-

-Pues,que me daba vergüenza contárselo a alguien,puesto que creía que ese alguien,fuese quien fuese,se reiría de mi...-

-Pues,entonces...**¡TEMA RESUELTO!**-

-Xxx,es tarde para gritar tanto...-

-Vale,ya no grito...-se tira en plancha sobre la cama-pero...¿en serio no sabes aun cuando vas a declararte?-

-Tu también con la misma tontería-

-No es ninguna tontería,es algo muy importante,si no lo haces pronto,puede que se te adelante alguien,o que prometan a James con alguna noble,y tu no quieres que eso suceda,¿verdad?-

-¡Pues claro que no!-

-¡Pues,corre,y ve ahora mismo a hablar con el!-

-¿Ahora?-

-Pues claro,como llego tan mal a casa,tan mojado,hambriento y entumido,no se extrañara,de que le hagas una visita,para "comprobar como esta"-

-¡Oh!¡Pues claro!¡Tienes toda la razón Eliza!-sonríe-buenas noches,y sueña con los angelitos-

* * *

Una vez en el cuarto de James,Su le sonrió,y le pregunto como se encontraba:

-¿Estas bien James?-Y sin darle tiempo a responder,le puso la mano en la frente,para comprobar si tenia fiebre...

-Si,estoy bien Su,no hace falta que te preocupes-

-Pero¿Que fue lo que pasaba por tu cabeza,al no volver a casa,al ver acercarse la tormenta?-

-Pues,nada-mintió James-deje la mente en blanco-

-Bueno...en realidad...no era eso exactamente de lo que quería hablarte...-

-¿A no?-dijo el muchacho sonriendo-¿pues,que ibas a decir?-

-Esto,yo...yo-se pone roja y empieza a sudar-**¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!**-Sale corriendo,pero no alcanza a abandonar el cuarto,ya que James la agarra por el brazo,y le dice:

-Antes,me preguntaste,en que pensé para quedarme bajo la lluvia,durante aquella tormenta-esboza una gran sonrisa-pues la verdad,es que pensaba en ti,y cuando pienso en ti,no hay nada mas que ocupe mi mente-dijo James antes de acercarse un poco mas a ella,y plantarle un beso.

Su se quedo petrificada en medio de la sala.

Entonces,tanto Teresa como Eliza,tenían razón,y era ella la que estaba equivocada.

Ella también sonrió,acerco su boca a la oreja de James,y le susurró:

-Te espero mañana a las 5 y media de la tarde,en el canal del lado sur del palacio,no faltes-

Se alejo lentamente y ya en la puerta,dijo:

-Dulces sueños-

-Solo serán dulces,si tu apareces en ellos-

* * *

Pues,volvamos a Eliza,como,dije,Eliza se despertó al mediodía,y fue corriendo a buscar a Su,para que le contara lo pasado la noche anterior.

Tal era su prisa,que se olvido de quitarse el camisón y por allí donde pasaba,la gente le miraba raramente.

Cuando por fin encontró a Su,esta,estaba hablando con Teresa.

No había nadie mas en la sala.

Entonces,la chica se acerco a Su,y pregunto:

-¿Que paso?-

-Uff...-

-¿Que paso donde?-

Eliza le dijo a Teresa,lo que ella sabia del tema:

-Su se le declaro a James,anoche...-

-¡QUE!Y yo soy la ultima en enterarse-hace ver que se desmaya-pero...Yo también quiero saber que paso...-

-Vaya,menudo par de cotillas estáis echas...-

-¿JAMES?-dijo Su poniéndose muy roja...

-¿De manera que,si Eliza no te hubiera empujado a hacerlo,tu no habrías dicho nada?-

-Eh,esto,yo...-

-Bueno,ya hablaremos luego-sonrió -Eliza,papa nos llama,ve a cambiarte la ropa,y ven directa a su despacho-

-Si...-

* * *

No había ningún problema,el echo de que los hubieran llamado,era que tenían visita. Los invitados,no se fueron hasta las 4 y 50,ya que se quedaron a comer,y luego hablaron largo rato y James,empezaba a preocuparse por no poder llegar a tiempo a su cita.

Pero,a las 5 y media,allí estaba.

Cuando Su lo vio,a lo lejos,corrió y le abrazo por detrás.

-¡Ah!-grito James,pero no tardo ni cinco segundos,en darse cuenta de que era Su,la que le tenia cogido-Uff,que susto me diste-

Su extrajo de la cesta de la compra,una sabana,y doblada por la mitad,la puso en el suelo del canal para que pudieran sentarse. Una vez los dos sentados,fue James el que empezó a hablar:

-Este no me parece un bonito lugar para una cita...-

-Ya,pero,si nos dejamos ver en publico,la gente nos mirara raro...-

-Tienes razón,es mejor mantenerlo en secreto...-

-Espero que ni Eliza ni Teresa se vayan de la lengua-

-Eliza,no creo...,Teresa,no se...-

* * *

Mientras,en una esquina,demasiado lejos para que los vieran,pero suficiente para oírlos,estaban Teresa y Eliza,espiándolos.

-Vaya,con que desconfían de nosotras-

-Sabes,creo que esto no esta bien-

-Ya,muy bien,muy bien,no esta...-

-Mejor nos vamos...-

-No podemos irnos ahora,nos verían...-

-Ya...tendremos que esperar-

Se quedaron allí de pie,esperando a que los dos enamorados,abandonarán el lugar,pero al cabo de media hora,cansadas,dieron toda la vuelta al castillo,para poder salir.

* * *

De mientras,James y Su,hablaron durante un rato mas,pero luego,ella se acurruco entre los brazos del chico,y el susurro:

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-le respondió.

Se quedaron de esa manera,sentados durante mas de una hora,hasta que,recogieron la sabana,y con las manos entrelazadas,fueron en busca de una salida.

* * *

Annelise estaba hablando con Yutena,ya que aquel día Eliza les había dicho que tenia unos asuntos que resolver.

Ellas,hablaron en de los fantasmas,de los objetos,y de otro problema que les sucumbía,los fantasmas dijeron que ellas salvarían a gente,pero,¿de que?

La gente vivía feliz,sin temores,y casi sin problemas en esa Neo Verona,no había nadie que quisiera revelarse,ni guerras,ni conflictos.

No,nada de eso.

* * *

Su,se reunió con Eliza y Teresa,en la gran terraza del cuarto de Eliza,y les contó con pelos y señales,lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¡Que te beso!-

-Pues,si...-

-Que bonito,dijo:" Solo serán dulces,si tu apareces en ellos",di la verdad,el no lo sabemos,pero,y tu¿Soñaste con el?-

-Yo nunca recuerdo lo que sueño...-

-Oh,pues la verdad es que es una gran pena,ahora esa pregunta restara en mi mente,y buscare desesperadamente una respuesta,para ello,me convertiré en tu sombra,y mirare si hablas en sueños-

-Teresa,creo que te pasa un poco...-

-Opino lo mismo-

-Si,si,vale ya de tonterías-

-¿Eliza?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Porque no quedaste con Annelise y Yutena?-

-Pues,porque hoy no me apetecía...-

-Eso,me parece algo extraño...-

-Pues a mi no...-

-Bueno,Teresa,tu y yo nos tenemos que ir-

-¡Hasta mañana Eliza!-

* * *

-Alexander,Nadia,parar un momento quietos-

-¡Vale mama!-

-Tamme,Alexander,Nadia,podemos entrar,estas personas tan amables nos han dado cobijo-

-Oh,gracias a dios,ya no soportaba un día mas,viviendo en la calle...-

-Allí hay muchos niños,de manera que ellos tendrán compañeros de juegos,y...e visto un par de gatos muy apuestos por allí...-

Alexander,Nadia,Julio y Tamme,estallaron en risas,y luego,cogidos de la mano,entraron en aquel lugar,que seria su "hogar",hasta que tuvieran uno propio.

Una vez a dentro,se establecieron,y luego,comieron algo.

* * *

Aquella noche paso,fue muy larga pero paso.

Como tenían muchas dudas,solo al amanecer,con el primer rayo de sol,las tres amigas fueron a hablar con Escalus.

Al llegar a el,repitieron el procedimiento de la ultima vez:

-Yo Elizabeth Julieta Capuleto,prometo guardar para mi,y solo para mi,los secretos que el gran Escalus me cuente,para,que de esta manera,no suceda nada grave-

-Yo,Yutena Frida Namaneto,prometo guardar para mi,y solo para mi,los secretos que el gran Escalus me cuente,para,que de esta manera,no suceda nada grave-

-Yo,Annelise Sam Risetto,prometo guardar para mi,y solo para mi,los secretos que el gran Escalus me cuente,para,que de esta manera,no suceda nada grave-

Se cogieron de las manos,y la de la punta mas cercana a Escalus,lo toco.

Los fantasmas,volvieron a aparecer una vez mas:

_-Sabemos que queréis saber más,que queréis saber porque vosotras,¿verdad?-_

_-Hay una profecía muy antigua,que dice:_

"_Cuando al mundo ya casi no le queden esperanzas,tres chicas serán nuestra salvación,ellas representaran la paz,la armonía y la serenidad. _

_Lo que ellas les impulsará,serán los restos del amor más grande e imposible que el mudo haya observado._

_Sus espectros mostraran el camino hacia la verdad,pero si una de ellas no sigue ese camino,caerá en la tentación,de que todo el bien echo recaiga sobre ella,y para eso,matara a sus compañeras"-_

_-Nuestro destino estaba escrito desde hace millones de años,y lo descubrimos,cuando escuchamos esa profecía,que nos contó Escalus,cuando nos fundimos en el-_

_-Lo que ocurrio cuando Escalus casi muere,fue una pequeña muestra,de lo que pronto ocurrira-_

* * *

**I en el próximo capitulo:**

-¡Pero...eso es imposible!-

-¡Que,que!-

-No pienso permitir eso-

-Te ayudaremos-

-¿Que creéis que pasara?-

-Esos fantasmas están locos-

-Oh,James,cuando me alegro de verte,mi amor-

**Todo eso y muchisimo mas,en el próximo capitulo.**

**I ademas,una pagina especial,con información de los personajes:**

**Signo del zodiaco,aniversario...**

**¡Dejen rebiews!**


End file.
